


The Fresh Taste of Freedom

by Dots_Clouds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Best Friends, But also not, Childhood, Eventual Kiyoko/Yachi, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kiyoko is a badass, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Pining, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burns For Some Couples, Slow Dancing, Tanaka Simps for Kiyoko, but don’t we all?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dots_Clouds/pseuds/Dots_Clouds
Summary: Kiyoko has an amazing life living as a princess and the only daughter of the King and Queen. Destined to be with a man who will lead the kingdom. But she doesn’t want that, she is heavily displeased with the idea of a man leading instead of her. But one day her kingdom gets attacked and she gets sent away. After years of waiting she realizes that no one is coming to save her so she must save herself.Or, Kiyoko is a badass who doesn’t NEED no man(but no one said that she doesn’t need a woman), and the story of how she came to rule her kingdom after a lifetime of hardships.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Shimizu Kiyoko, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko & Takeda Ittetsu, Shimizu Kiyoko & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Tanaka Saeko, Tanaka Saeko & Tsukishima Akiteru, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. First Encounters Are Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting an AO3 fanfic. I wrote this because there is a criminal lack of works centering, and being told from Kiyoko’s point of view. As well as the main pairing being Kiyoko/Yaichi centered. Constructive criticism is welcomed and please tell me if I made any mistakes. Questions and comments are always welcome. I plan to post a new chapter every weekend. Enjoy~  
> (If you came here for the action it’s on chapter 4)  
> Also just note that I am not going to censor myself so just keep that in mind.

A long time ago Kiyoko was told by her parents and everyone around her that she would always be happy and taken care of. For the longest time well into her teenage years she believed the words her parents told her.

Growing up she was well taken care of and her parents loved her. The perfect life as one could describe it. 

Being a princess and the only child of the king and queen meant that she always had the attention and love of both her parents as well as almost the entire kingdom. Kiyoko was the beloved princess of the kingdom. Destined to rule and to be married to someone else one day.

But even as a child she wanted more, she wanted to rule. She wanted to have a say in the ruling of her kingdom. She didn’t want to be someone with the inability to take care of her own kingdom and needed support from another. 

Kiyoko was adamant about being able to care and eventually rule her kingdom. She expressed these concerns to her parents constantly. They both told her she would eventually change her mind, and be ok with their plans for her.

So she started studying harder and decided to take on more lessons. At one point she even took up knife throwing and archery. She was excelling in all that she did. Studies and training(despite her parents wishes). All except for public speaking that was one thing she could not do very well. Every time she went on stage she froze up and was unable to speak. She was mostly quiet letting others do the talking. Observing, being the quiet, and mysterious person in the room.

Many times after her first initial discussion with her parents she tried to bring up the topic of her ruling on her own. They were still insistent that she was going through a phase, needed to work it out, and would eventually get to the point they wanted.

The only one who truly believed in her and told her she could rule the kingdom one day was her caretaker Takeda. He was a kind man who was the first to wholeheartedly believe in her. Telling her that she would be great and do great things not just for the kingdom but for the whole nation as well. She would change the world.

It was too bad that he was the only one to fully believe in her. Everyone thought that she was only going through a phase and she would eventually get over it. But that was not the case for many of her years growing up she would be persistent on not marrying anyone. 

Despite her resistance on the topic her parents went as far as to arrange for suitors to come and meet her. 

Everyone who met her found her other worldly beauty astounding. With her raven like hair, birthmark, glasses, and stature. She carried herself not with arrogance but instead with deep pride. 

Many wished for her hand in marriage even from a young age. After much consideration her parents finally decided on someone for her. 

His name was Tanaka Ryūnosuke he was good looking but not her type. With blonde bushy hair and a “bad boy” air to him. His whole existence screamed “I’m a trouble maker and I’ll fuck you up if I need to.”

She wasn’t really into him that much though there appeared to be people at the party who seemed very interested in him. 

But in general she wasn’t much interested in men at all. She didn’t find any of the men she had met so far attractive and couldn’t imagine living a life with any of them.

But the same couldn’t be said for her parents. They were adamant about her betrothal to someone they deemed fit. 

The person they had chosen for her happened to be Tanaka. For they believed that he could take care of Kiyoko for many years to come. 

Unlike Kiyoko Tanaka was very much interested in a marriage to her. The way they met was as other would later describe it “magical.” They met at a party a few years previous. 

Tanaka was so done and was ready to leave for the night. His sister was already drunk and dancing with anyone even slightly interested.

He decided to stand by the doorway in obvious annoyance at the situation. His best friend had fallen sick and was unable to attend the party.

“Dammit Noya why’d you have to get sick now I’m just standing here alone, waiting for the night to end” thought Tanaka. He just wanted to leave and even clock in for the night. The only reason he willingly came was because Nishinoya was supposed to show up too. But obviously things didn’t go according to plan.

After making minimal pleasantries and mingling he slowly inched his way towards the door ready to leave. After getting a slightly annoyed brief nod from his parents he was making his way for the exit.

Though he had wanted to meet this only daughter and child of the king and queen it was evident she was not coming. Still he tried to only look down and keep up his image. “My first impression is crucial” he kept thinking.

But suddenly as he was sulking next to the door he saw her. The most beautiful person he’d ever seen. She was absolutely stunning. Never before had he seen someone as breathtaking as her.

She came in running with her hair down, she was obviously in a rush running from somewhere. Her outfit was simple but she made it seem absolutely stunning. A layered midnight blue dress adorned with silver making it look like a dark sky filled with stars going all the way down to her feet. Paired with a rose gold necklace and earrings. She stopped running for a mere second to put on her shoes for the event golden high heels that though they at first seemed basic they made the look complete.

But as she ran in there seemed to be a magical air around them, like they were the only ones there. She looked the side and there he was they held eye contacts for what felt for a long time. With slight surprise evidently on her face. In that moment it was like everything was going in slow motion. Though it had probably only been a few seconds. She quickly tied her hair into a neat pony tail that made her look like a goddess sent from the heavens. That was when he knew he had fallen in love.

The next words that had came out of his mouth and the very first words that he would speak to Kiyoko were “ma...marry me please!” Everyone stood in shock at his sudden outburst as he repeated his words over and over again.

Her response to that was “No.” Right after he promptly fell over with a love struck look plain on his face.


	2. The Party Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues but is interrupted when the Kingdom is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. I’m glad someone’s reading and enjoying my story. I promise it’ll get better and I’ll write longer chapters I just need a little time. I also don’t want to rush the story but I do have a plan for it. (Also sorry it’s late I had a little bit of writer’s block). Enjoy~

While the King and Queen were going to see what the commotion was they spotted their daughter. 

As usual in the middle of it, late yet looking stunning which might have explained the boy in light brown laying on the floor with a love struck look on his face. 

“Kiyoko my dear where have you been?” Asked her mother stepping around the odd boy.

Dressed in clothes worthy of the queen. Also going for the space look she was wearing a beautiful light pink dress with light blue around her lower waist completed with glitter making it look like a galaxy full of shinning stars. Not to mention around her chest to her middle waist being rose gold outlined looking like upside down rose gold fires. Topped off with a rose gold crown holding intricate, expensive, jewels. It was magnificent.

“Apologies Mother I was getting ready but I lost track of time, and didn’t realize that the party had already started.” Kiyoko said straightening her crown and slipping her shoes all the way on.

“Hmm...we both know that’s not true so don’t lie to me. Let’s go our guests have been waiting for a long time you musn’t make them wait. A good princess does not keep her people waiting.”

“Yes mother.” Kiyoko said following her. Even though she did not agree with the statement she also did not want to make a scene in front of everyone. She would discuss it with her later.

As they made their way up to the throne’s each designed for the person sitting in it, with intricate designs, and a royal blue color accented with a beautiful gold everyone stopped their conversations and turned their eyes to the three members of the royal family.

“Thank you to everyone who made it out tonight, everyone who’s here probably already knows why they’re here. My only daughter is coming of age to marry soon.”

At that moment a loud chorus of “WHOOPS!” and “WHOOS!” came from most of the men in the room. While the women politely clapped their hands.

Kiyoko was disgusted by this, and it made her want to gag at the possibility of marrying any of these pigs. But on the outside she only kept a small facade of a smile. While she remembered all of the times her mother had told her no matter what even if it makes you want to turn away in disgust keep a smile on your face and face it.

Even when she was at the young age of five her mother was constantly drilling it in her head of how she should be. It was overwhelming and she hated every second of it. But since it was already drilled in her head to never disobey and be as “lady like” as possible she stayed. Many times she had been told that if she didn’t “act like a lady” she would never marry and she would wind up alone forever. It had only been recently that she had excepted that she would never fully please her parents until she was married.

But at this point it didn’t bother her she realized she could not just be herself she had to be what people thought of her. Perfect, balanced, pretty, neat all things she wasn’t naturally but were brought upon her. Though she wanted something different she wanted to be herself and to be free.

Was that so much to ask for? Wanting freedom? Peace? Tranquility? Not having to live up to anyone’s expectations and just simply living? Well she knew she could never have that it was out of the question. That didn’t mean she could not dream of it, wish, and hope for it to happen someday.

Well who knows maybe someday it will happen and she will be free to do what she wants. But at what price, what will be the cost? To be free and lead a life of her own choosing doesn’t come cheap something will have to be sacrificed. The only question is what will it be?

As Kiyoko was having an existential crisis she was interrupted.

“Ok ok settle down, because Kiyoko will be of age to marry soon we have decided to hold this ball as a courting ball instead of a regular get together.

Even though she knew that this would eventually have to happen she was mortified that it had to happen so suddenly. She was only sixteen for goodness sakes! Why would they do this to her? She was good and did every thing she was told with no objections. Then it suddenly hit her. The price of freedom was one that she could not pay at least on her own and neither could her parents. Which was why they needed connections to other kingdoms.

“We will be choosing a suitable suitor for Kiyoko soon so be sure to mingle with her and best impressions everyone!” Shouted the king obviously somewhat drunk.

Then the silence of the party disappeared in an instant immediately filled instead with chatter. Most went back to whatever chatter they were previously having beforehand. But some like Prince Tanaka who had since then stood up and started making his way towards the enticing princess hopping to be her first dance of the night.

But before he could go up there and ask her properly he was pulled to the side by his sister and bombarded with questions immediately.

”Wow I saw that commotion earlier when you fell to the ground and said ‘marry me please!’ I was cringing but that was so crazy!” At that Tanaka blushed but quickly recovered. Saeko had always been a little much and given way to much information at times.

“Well I saw you with Prince Tsukishima earlier and I think he’s into you.” Now it was Saeko’s turn to blush. “Well I ah...I don’t really know... maybe?” But then she also quickly recovered. “It doesn’t matter anyway I’ve got a kingdom to rule soon and I just don’t have time for that sort of thing.” She scratched the nape of her neck shyly and looked to where Akiteru was mingling but then stopped and turned towards her brother again. “You look like you want to say something so spit it out.” She sighed in defeat already knowing what her brother was going to say.

“But you two seemed to really hit it off earlier, I think you should go for it. You two seem good for each other, and you don’t have to take over and rule for a few years enjoy yourself and be happy while you still can!” Saeko signed “It’s not that easy I can’t just go up to him and say ‘hey you wanna go in a date with me but we will have to break up in a few years no matter what unless we get married, but ah anyway what’s your favorite color?’ do you see the problem here? Either way we can’t be together because it causes problems for everyone, and someone will get hurt, but if I can help it I will try my best to. That’s my duty and I need to make sure that it stays that way. Do you understand?”

”Can’t you just take a chance for once in your life? It doesn’t have to go anywhere right now but it’s just a date.”

Saeko huffed then finally caved in “Fine I’ll ask him on a date and see where it goes from there. But you need to ask the princess for a dance ok?” “Fine. I will but uh in a bit.” “Ok then I’ll leave you too it.” Saeko then promptly walked off to where Akiteru was.

‘Why is everything so complicated? Why can’t it just be simple for once? I need to man up and go over there’ thought Tanaka. Then he walked off to go ask Princess Kiyoko for a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so funny how you get inspiration at 2 am and can’t go to sleep because of it. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. Next chapter will be out hopefully next week. Til then. -Dot


	3. Strange Occurrences Happen Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party continues a new guest arrives *cough, cough* Nishinoya, and maybe we finally get to the good stuff. Plus some Asanoya to warm your heart, and soul. Before the angst, and violence that’s going to happen in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry that this one is late I think I might try for anywhere between Friday-Sunday to post new chapters from now on. As always thanks, for reading, and hope you enjoy. Onto the story~

As Tanaka was briskly walking towards Kiyoko to ask her, for a dance he was whisked away, yet again. But this time it was by someone other than his sister who seemed to be hitting it off with Prince Akiteru. Tanaka was happy for them, and _even if they didn’t last for more than a few moons, then at least they could be happy, for a little while._ As he was happily thinking he was interrupted by an overexcited voice.

“Hey I made it. It took a lot of convincing other people but I did it, they said I couldn’t, but I did! Who’s a bad bitch now, me I am.” _It was Noya of course how could it not be?_ Showing up fashionable late, making a scene, along with the fact that he was supposed to currently be sick.

“Noya what are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be sick and at home recovering or something?”

“I was feeling a bit under the weather so I stayed home, but well I heard that the princess was something else, so I thought I’d maybe swing by. But wow Princess Kiyoko is is...well stunning!” The tiny man was smiling with such an intense, bright, shining smile that it made Tanaka want to look away in fear of being rendered blind.

“She sure is absolutely stunning,” said Tanaka wistfully. “I’ve been trying to find the right time to ask her, for a dance so maybe could you not, how do I put this, be you for just a few hours?” At that the small man gasped rather loudly attracting the attention of others near by.

“Oh don’t be so over dramatic it’s just for a few hours until I can make her swoon for me, you know?”

“Do you know what I had to do to get here tonight to even be able to stand in this here room? Well I bet you don’t.”

_  
Flashback to a few hours earlier._

”Mom I feel fine, and the doctors said that I’m ok.” Noya was in the pieces of trying to persuade his mother to let him go to the party they were all supposed to attend, but he got sick, so they had to stay home.  
  


“I don’t care what if you get sick again, or you get someone else sick? I will not allow you drag our reputation in the dirt.”

“Ugh...fine let’s stay home then!” After saying that the small man rushed up to his room, and closed the door.

How could he stand there, and do nothing! That wasn’t like him at all, so he made a plan to sneak out.   
  


He bribed the guards to let him go, and to not tell his mother anything, then he proceeded to sneak out the kitchen door.   
  


He really was staking everything on this party just to see that pretty lady again.

_Back at the party_

“Well what if I want her to swoon, for me instead? Hmm” he said while jutting out his lip dramatically. “Did you even think of that possibility? Probably not.”

“Well what if we see who she likes first, and both try to win her heart?” Said Tanaka confidently because he truly felt like he was going to win.

“Hmm...fine I accept your challenge. We shall both try to win Princess Kiyoko’s affection and heart!” Said Nishinoya also confident that he would win.

 _Hmm I’m going to need to come up with a way to stop Noya from even trying to win over Kiyoko’s heart, and in the next few seconds,_ Tanaka thought as they were walking towards where Kiyoko was currently standing.

As they approached her both boys truly thought that she was magnificent, and right then, and there they both knew that they were going to dedicate their lives to protecting her.

They approached her faster than they thought they would, seconds later both boys were standing directly in front of the beautiful angel who was sent down from the heavens above.

Broken from their trance they were interrupted by her beautiful voice. “Hello, my name is Kiyoko Shimizu, pleased to make your acquaintance,” she then slightly bowed, and stood back up before staring at them again with her piercing bluish-gray eyes. They were the kind you could get definitely lost in, and stare at, for well ever. “I believe I have already met you though,” she said while lightly gesturing towards Tanaka, and grinning slightly.

Tanaka was a little embarrassed, but he finally mustered up his courage, and asked the question they came over to ask her. “Umm...er...I was hoping to...maybe have a dance, or two with you?” Asked Tanaka his cheeks feeling slightly warm, and suddenly shy this was extremely uncharacteristic, for him.

A small smile started to play on Kiyoko lips, and she chuckled slightly before replying “of course the next song is about to start playing soon anyway.” Tanaka, and Kiyoko proceeded to start walking towards the dance floor together.   
  


It was obvious who had won their bet.

As the music started playing they quickly stepped into cinque with each other dancing to the beat. Luckily, for them they both knew the song fairly well their movements became fluid, and they both stared into each other’s eyes whilst continuing the dance like no one else was there. Bluish gray eyes met small, stormy, gray eyes, and it was as if they were the only people in the world.

Of course everyone else was entranced with the way they both moved, and danced to the music. It was truly a remarkable moment they were lucky to experience. For many minutes no one dared to move too scared to break the precious moments between the two. They all saw how the two looked into each other’s eyes. Like no one else was there.

They continued dancing, for the rest of the night taking occasional breaks.

Meanwhile Nishinoya was sulking by the food eating away his feelings. When suddenly a tall, scary, looking man with brown hair approached him.

“Hi” the scary looking man said shyly to him. “Oh uh...hey? Do I know you?” Said the shorter man. “I don’t think so, but you were sitting here alone so I thought I’d maybe join you.” Said the tall man with a slight smile sitting down next to the shorter. “Oh thanks” Said the perplexed tiny man.

_At first he thought that this man was scary, and probably dangerous at a first glance, but if you look at him again you see a whole different picture, and it makes you think again. He had light brown latte colored hair that was tied up into a messy bun, with a few pieces sticking out at the bottom, his eyes were a soft brown slightly lighter than his hair, along with a small goatee to top of the “look,” wearing a dark blue outfit a mix between a suit, and kimono, Noya then thought again, and on second thought the man standing before him was was very attractive, and he no longer knows why he found him threatening in the first place. At that point his heart started racing even faster than before, and his whole face started to feel hot._

“So what’s your name?” Knocked out of his trance Nishinoya responded to him with “Nishinoya...uh... Nishinoya Yu, but you can just call me Noya.” He said with sheepish grin while rubbing the nape of his neck.

”Oh, well it’s nice to meet you Noya-kun. My name is Asahi Azumane,” said the man smiling a soft, gentle, smile, and letting Nishinoya finally know his name. It was right then, and there that Noya decided that _coming to the party was worth the trouble, and the consequences he’d most likely face when he got home. H_ _e also decided that he would love to spend more time getting to know Asahi._

”Would you care for a dance with me? The night’s almost over so we might as well try to get at least one in right?” Said the man with spiked up hair enthusiastically.

“Ok, Noya-kun let’s go dance together.” They both got up, and started walking to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to YaekkunSenpai who commented on my story I even studied up again on proper comma usage, and the italics thing too thank you so much! I appreciate all of my readers, and will definitely take into consideration all the things you say, and whatever it is you think. Your comments, and kudos fuel me, and make me want to write more! Thanks, for reading hope you enjoyed, and I’ll be back next week. Til then. -Dot


	4. Bad Things Can Happen to Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is coming to an end, and Kiyoko’s father finally gets to make his announcement about Kiyoko’s betrothal. Tanaka says bye to Kiyoko, for now, but later that night the Kingdom is attacked, and Kiyoko is forced to flee. Better yet she has front row seats to seeing her family, friends, and people get killed right before her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TW: Blood, Minor Character Death, and Angst-  
> I was thinking about two things one making this apart of a series A Queen & Her Subjects or something like that and two writing another story right now or later the description is in the end notes.  
> Sorry it’s kinda late but this is the longest chapter so far so hope you enjoy though, and onto the story~

It was clear that the night had come to an end. The air was musky and had a heavy scent of alcohol to it. 

Which made anyone who was within the near vicinity feel slightly buzzed.

Everyone was tired, hot, sweaty, and ready to go home, but not before the king made his announcement, regarding Kiyoko’s betrothal.

Yet it didn’t take a genius to tell that everyone was ready to leave.

Except for Tanaka for obvious reasons, and who had _decided that he had an amazing time dancing with Kiyoko, and still couldn’t believe the lucky stars that she had said yes to dancing with him._

“We thank each, and every one of you who came out tonight to this ball, for our daughter Princess Kiyoko Shimizu!” As the king shouted he started looking around at the other guests this made many people from the crowd start cheering.

Keep in mind though that almost nearly everyone was drunk, tired, or about to pass out.

It was truly an interesting sight to behold, but not to Kiyoko she had a different opinion on it all.

‘ _Disgusting.’_

_‘What pigs.’ Thought Kiyoko extremely displeased with the drunks who only cheered on instinct._

“Sadly we can only choose one of you to become Kiyoko’s future husband. But you might be interested to know who that person is,” he turned to the direction of the man with small gray eyes, “and that person would be Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”

At that, the crowd went quiet, and as a collective whole, everyone went into deep thought. _Why him?_

Even Tanaka himself was left befuddled, and speechless. _Why did they choose me? I’ve only known them for as long as this party has been going on._

As everyone was contemplating why the king and queen had chosen Tanaka, the queen spoke up for the first time all evening.

“Hello everyone thank you for coming out tonight, first of all, I would like to say that I am aware of all of your confusing thoughts, and in due time we will answer all of them.” 

In truth, the queen had no idea why her husband had said that, but she had never been one to question his actions, for he was usually right.

”Yes, thank you dear for all of you who are questioning why we have made this decision it is because throughout all of the night we have seen Kiyoko and Tanaka’s interactions, and have decided that they would make a fantastic couple. That is all of course they will not be married immediately and will be given time to get to known one another.”

There was a long pause after the declaration as people waited for any follow-up comments.

After it was clear that the king would not be elaborating the queen spoke up again and said “good night everyone, we sincerely hope that everyone enjoyed tonight.” 

After that people started vacating, but not before saying bye to people who they knew, and some they had only just met.

* * *

“Bye Asahi-san thank you for keeping me company tonight!” 

‘ _I hope I get to see him again this was nice. How have I never met him before tonight?’_ Thought the short man. 

“Of course I had a lovely time tonight I hope to see you soon again, farewell for now Nishinoya-Kun.”

Asahi smiled lightly then proceeded to stand slightly waving at the smaller man before turning away, and walking toward the entrance.

_’He was nice to be around maybe I’ll try to visit him later when I get a break.’_

Little did either of them know that it would be a very long time before they would see each other in a normal fashion, and do something as simple as talking to each other.

But for now, Nishinoya watched as Asahi disappeared into the crowd, and Asahi simply thought about how much he enjoyed being around the interesting shorter man.

They would meet again both knew that for sure.

* * *

”Bye Kiyoko-San thank you for letting me dance with you tonight I enjoyed it.” 

Tanaka still couldn’t believe he was talking to Kiyoko again.

‘ _Wow she’s still talking to me and we’re having a long conversation with each other.’_

”I enjoyed tonight as well thank you for dancing with me.”

For once Kiyoko wasn’t lying she truly did enjoy spending the night with the strange man she had only just met.

 _‘I do hope to spend more time with him maybe later_.’

Tanaka then walked off, but not before bowing to the princess.

As soon as he left Kiyoko’s mother came up from behind her with a smug look on her face “hello my dear did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

“Yes mother I did, it was quite an eventful night, might I say that I did not believe father was going to announce who I was going to marry tonight, that was unexpected.”

Kiyoko was not mad, she was pissed not only at her father but at her mother as well. 

“To be quite honest I also had no idea that your father was going to do that as well, but let’s go to bed now, and we’ll talk more in the morning.” 

“Hello, what are we talking about?” Right then the king came up to join his little family. 

After their conversation, the king, queen, and their daughter walked back up to the castle to get ready for bed.

Little did they know that the conversation about Kiyoko’s betrothal would never again come up, but more on that later.

As they came up to the turn where they would need to separate they had one last conversation with each other as a family. 

“Well tonight was a good night, and tomorrow will be even better good night Kiyoko.”

The large man’s boisterous voice was heard throughout the castle.

”Good night my dear see you tomorrow.”

The queen in all her dainty appearance quietly yawned.

“Good night father and mother I will be up early for my lessons, and breakfast.”

Kiyoko as well happened to be tired and ready for bed.

They all turned to leave, if they had known that was the last time they would all see each other they would have surly said more and done more then maybe things would have been different.

But alas none of them could have ever guessed what was going to happen before the sun arose the next day.

* * *

Kiyoko awoke in a cold sweat, to a sound she never thought she would hear aside from the occasional tests to make sure they still worked.

The sounds of the invasion bells ringing.

They were loud and so terrifying to hear because that meant that something bad was happening. 

Kiyoko was petrified and unable to move from the position on her bed she was stuck in.

She was so scared, yet a million thoughts ran through her mind at once. 

Why are the bells ringing?

_What’s going on?_

_**What should I do?**_

As she was having an internal dilemma she decided that the best option was to try to see what was happening, and how she could help.

She slowly got up and walked toward the door, it was still pitch black outside but she could hear the sound of footsteps running around from many people.

Kiyoko slowly opened the door to see servants running in every direction. 

For a moment she only stood there and watched the chaos from the safety of her room.

People were clearly frantic and desperate to leave from whatever was coming.

As she was about to step out two men came up to her both in black cloaks and quickly pulled her back inside her room. 

She was terrified when one of the two men started talking “hurry start packing a bag, you’re going to need it for a few weeks maybe more.”

She started packing knowing that the voice that talked to her sounded vaguely familiar.

The two men also had one bag each with them and helped her pack her bag, throwing in clothes, hygienic products, and other small necessities.

While they were packing the smaller man’s hood fell off of his head, and revealed it to be her servant who was the one to mostly raise her growing up, Ittetsu Takeda.

_‘Of course, it would be him to come and save me he’s always been there for me even when nobody else was, but who’s the other man?’_

She probably should have known it was him.

As soon as she noticed that it was him the other taller man took off his hood and revealed it to be his husband Keishin Ukai.

They had been secretly married years previous because it had been illegal for two men to marry each other.

That was one thing that Kiyoko vowed to change when she became queen because she had seen how much the two loved each other when they thought that nobody was looking.

Love is love so why should certain people have to hide that fact? It simply wasn’t fair and needed to be changed.

Once they were done packing Takeda started immediately talking “Miss Kiyoko the castle is being raided by the people from the West, this was a complete surprise it seems the party and its lowered security were what let them be able to arrive so suddenly.” He paused for a second before continuing.

“Ukai and myself have been assigned the task of getting you to safety, the plan is to accompany you to the abandoned castle to the North of here. After that we will wait until further notice for help to arrive, do you know where the castle is?” 

He stopped again for a moment to look up at Kiyoko so he knew she was paying attention and was aware of where exactly they were supposed to go. 

She looked up at the two men and said “yes I know of the castle you speak of.”

After that, the blond man spoke up for the first time and said “well we need to go right now if we wish to make it out before they catch up to us.”

At that, the younger man pulled out a black cloak and handed it to the princess. 

“You’ll need to wear this so we can sneak out.” 

The young girl quickly pulled the cloak over her clothes and backpack.

It was quiet inside the room and as they were opening the door Kiyoko thought of a riddle she had heard long ago _what is no sooner spoken than broken? ’This is a weird time to think of that riddle I haven’t thought of that in years.’_

They then made their way out of the room and as soon as they closed the door they were met with a truly gruesome scene.

Crimson colored blood, everywhere, there were people’s bodies littering the floor as far as the eye could see, yet there were still people running trying to evade the people responsible.

Some people were lying by their fallen members crying, cursing, and some even praying. 

The air had a sharp metallic smell that made one want to cover their nose and flee. 

But it was the sounds that were the worst part of it all, the whole castle was filled with sorrowful crying, the painful moans of people who were not yet dead but close to dying, and probably the worst of them which were the blood-curdling screams coming from people everywhere.

As much as Kiyoko wanted to go over to her people and help them she knew that she could not.

She was pulled by the black-haired man, at this point they were running, running from the cries, blood, running away. 

They were close to the kitchen where they planned to escape from when they ran into three people in sangria red capes with their swords already drawn.

But their attention was focused on someone else a small servant who was a boy with flaming red hair, and hazel-colored terrified eyes. 

Ukai then ran up to them and engaged with them.

“Go! Hurry get them to safety I’ll catch up later!” The blonde man was skilled but even he was quickly getting overwhelmed by the other people he was fighting.

Takeda realized this and turned to Kiyoko and said “I need you to run because I need to help him, and I can no longer follow you. Promise me you will not wait for us and will continue onward to the castle.”

Kiyoko had never before seen the man like this he was distressed, yet calm. 

“Of course I will.” Her sight was getting blurry and she suddenly realized that she was starting to cry. 

“Do not despair we will see each other soon again I promise that, for now, take this child with you and continue on your journey, do not look back.”

Takeda then handed Kiyoko over his and Ukai’s bags to Kiyoko and told the small child to follow her and try his best to protect her.

Though she knew she would probably be the one doing the most protecting.

Takeda then whispered a few words into her ear and pulled out a small knife and handed it to her, as he looked at her one last time then proceeded to rush over to his husband and pulled out a sword and engaged them as well. 

Kiyoko turned to the tiny child handed him the lightest bag and told him they were going to run.

She pulled out a spare small cloak and handed it to the child. 

Both of them started to run towards the kitchen right before they closed the door Kiyoko saw Takeda and he looked into her eyes after looking to see if she had made it out and seconds later he was stabbed.

He still looked at her and didn’t say anything but his eyes said it all a silent plead _run._

She wanted to turn back and help him but then he would have taken the knife for nothing and it would have all been for nothing. 

So instead she took the hand of the small child and ran as fast as she could escaping the wrath of whoever was in the blood-red cloaks. 

_Silence_

_That was the answer to the riddle how trivial it seemed now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I have an outline, and plan for this story, however I’m debating on wether, or not to write two stories at once. I would still only have one chapter a week, so it would be one chapter for one of the two stories. What do you think I should do? Please note that even if I don’t start it now I will eventually get to it after I’m done with this story. (It’s a Wonder Woman 1984 AU still Haikyuu probably Kiyoko/Tanaka for Diana, and Steve, Yaichi would be Barbara. Of course I’m going to add my own twists in there as well because I can’t make Yaichi a permanent villain). Thanks, for reading hope you enjoyed, and I’ll be back next week. Til then. -Dot


	5. And Good Things Can Happen to Bad People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious kingdom from The West reveals who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am alive! Sorry this is late, and it’s really short, I have no excuse. School’s been hectic, I got sick last week, and my bad habits caught up to me...so...yeah. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter.
> 
> I also have so many ideas running through my head about future stories, projects, and such. I even developed a system that I’m going to start using.
> 
> I can’t believe it’s already February, and that I’ve been writing this story for over a month now! Time sure does fly by. Thank you for all of your support!(It really really means a lot to me)

**Two Weeks After the Invasion from The West**

The whole Kingdom was in complete chaos, there was destruction everywhere, because the people would not give in without a fight.

That was simply how things were, the people were tough, resilient, but most importantly stubborn enough to not give up, for they knew that the royal family was being held captive, and they all adored them.

Their efforts were futile though after two weeks of fighting back they were forced to surrender due to the sheer amount of soldiers that the opposing Kingdom had.

In the end they were overpowered, out manned, out gunned. 

But no one could say that they did not try because they did, and many of them were killed in the process, gladly giving their lives if it meant that they could make a difference. 

Did it make a difference?

Were their efforts rewarded?

Did it work?

The short answer.

No, it did not. 

The main reason being that they had no one to bring order to them, so they were disorganized, and had no structure.

They needed a leader to organize, rally, and stand next to them. 

But they lacked a leader or leaders.

Sadly their two people in power were captured, and everyone knew that they were to be executed soon.

Their princess was missing and hadn’t been seen since the night of the attack.

That made everyone extremely worried because they had no idea of her whereabouts.

Was she safe?

Was she even alive?

Where was Kiyoko?

This was what was on everyone’s mind, including the enemies. They could not fully take control of the Kingdom until all of the family had surrendered including their children. If the child were to ever come back it was a possibility that they could duel them for the throne, and possibly win. They couldn’t have that now, could they? 

Finally after two weeks they decided to reveal who they were. They made an announcement to the entire Kingdom, and sent messengers all around the nation. More as a warning, but also as a message to the other kingdom’s. 

“Hello, as you may all know by now we have taken control over The Kingdom.” A man with slicked back hair, and their signature blood red cloak that now in the sunlight looked forest green started.

“You all must be wondering who exactly are we?” Another man with his hood covering his face added. 

All at once, they all removed their hoods and it revealed the head council of another kingdom. 

“We are Nohebi! And I am the king of Nohebi Kiyoshi Oomizu, we now rule over the Main Kingdom!” The man with the slicked back hair announced. Everyone was shocked to say the least, Nohebi was known to be more secluded and mysterious. 

Nohebi was apart of the six main kingdoms, the Main Kingdom being, well the main kingdom that has the most power and influence out of them all.

During the last war Nohebi was neutral and only budded in when the attacks got closer to them, and even then they only sent troops to defend their part of the kingdom. Or if one of the kingdoms paid for certain things. 

Yet Nohebi was the last kingdom that everyone would’ve thought that had attacked the Main Kingdom, but now that it was thought out loud it would make sense because Nohebi was basically saving their resources, and at this point would probably have the most abundance out of all of the kingdoms. 

Regardless Nohebi now controlled the main kingdom and that was bad because now the power had shifted, at any moment they could declare war on all of the kingdoms and most likely win. 

“As of today we declare that unless all of the kingdoms bow down to us, we shall declare war on everyone. Good day to you all.” King Oomizu finished. _‘This better work, we can’t afford to loose this, especially now’_ The king had been contemplating whether or not to do this for years, and it was now or never. 

_ ’We can’t go back to how we were living before, it’s time for a new age, one where we rule.’ _

_’This needs to work, everything is riding on this.’_

Nohebi knew that they had committed an act of treason against the whole nation, but they weren’t going to back down when they had gotten this far already. 

There was no going back at this point, and all of the kingdoms and Nohebi knew that none of them were going to back down.

Therefore that means that Nohebi had just indirectly declared war on all of the nation.

Everyone needed to start getting ready to go into war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know that Nohebi’s coach isn’t very evil, but in this story he needs to be.
> 
> That’s a wrap for the chapter, thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will hopefully be out later this week. (Cause I missed this past weeks chapter). Until then. -Dot

**Author's Note:**

> That’s a wrap for the chapter thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will hopefully be out next week. Until then. -Dot


End file.
